Soft place to fall
by B-Hoernchen
Summary: Bella hat Angst.Furchtbare Angst.Das letzte Mal war sie vor vielen Jahren an so einem Ort.Wer rechnet schon damit,dass alles völlig anders ist als damals?Ist Bellas Angst unbegründet? Seht selbst...
1. Chapter 1

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich diesen Nachmittag in die Riverstreet kommen sollte

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich diesen Nachmittag in die Riverstreet kommen sollte. Auf dem Zettel in der Küche standen nur die Adresse und die Uhrzeit. Mehr nicht. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wie der Zettel überhaupt dorthin gekommen war. Ich lebte allein, schon seit 10 Jahren, Einbruchspuren gab es nicht, wie konnte das also sein? Hatte jemand außer mir einen Schlüssel für die Wohnung? Wurde ich beobachtet?

Ich schluckte und ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Er blieb an dem kleinen blinkenden Lämpchen des Anrufbeantworters hängen. Jemand hatte mir aufs Band gesprochen. Langsam ging ich auf das Gerät zu, als fürchtete ich, es explodiere gleich, und drückte den Knopf. „Hallo? Bella?", ertönte die Stimme meiner Mutter – wie immer etwas besorgt klingend, „du bist gerade nicht da…" _Gut erkannt…_ „…und da ich gleich mit Phil zu einem Meeting muss, wollte ich Dir hier ganz herzlich zu deinem Geburtstag gratulieren…" Ich wartete ruhig. „Happy Birthday, meine Kleine. Ich melde mich morgen noch einmal." Ich lauschte noch einen Augenblick dem nachfolgenden Rauschen, in der Hoffnung, es komme noch etwas. Doch es blieb still. Ich freute mich über den Anruf. Doch bereute ich es, nicht da gewesen zu sein, als meine Mutter anrief. Ich hätte gern noch ein wenig mit ihr gesprochen.

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden gingen meine Gedanken wieder zurück zu dem Zettel in der Küche. Ich schaute auf die Uhr, es war kurz vor halb vier. Ich schluckte noch einmal, nahm dann den Schlüssel vom Tisch und machte mich auf den Weg.

Es war kühl. Hätte ich doch bloß meine Jacke mitgenommen. Der Weg, der eigentlich nur fünf Minuten dauerte, kam mir jetzt vor, wie fünf Stunden! Endlich stand ich vor dem kleinen gelben Haus. Ballettstudio, stand auf dem weißen Schild. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr mich. Das letzte Mal betrat ich ein solches Studio vor 11 Jahren. Mit 17. Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass es auch wirklich bei diesem letzten Mal blieb. Angst stieg in mir auf. Das, was vor elf Jahren im Ballettstudio in Phoenix geschehen war, konnte ich noch immer nicht einfach vergessen. Der Tod lachte mir direkt in die Augen. So etwas verdrängt man nicht.

Ich wollte weglaufen, dieses Studio einfach hinter mir lassen und den Zettel zu Hause verbrennen. Doch der andere Teil in mir, der einfach in dieses Gebäude wollte, um zu schauen, was dort lauerte, war einfach stärker.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt, also betrat ich unsicher das von außen so freundlich aussehende Haus. Ich sah mich um und entdeckte auf einem Tisch ein kleines Buch welches ich zwischen Tür und Rahmen schob, um sicherzugehen, dass die Tür nicht ins Schloss fiel und – natürlich – damit ich einen sicheren Fluchtweg hatte, falls mich jemand angreifen sollte. Das Ballettstudio war leer und somit, bis auf einige leise Klaviertöne vollkommen still. Ich folgte den sanften Tönen und fand mich letztendlich vor einer halboffenen Tür wieder. Ich trat ein und war nun in einem hell erleuchteten Ballettsaal. An einer der Wände hingen große Spiegel. Davor war eine Stange angebracht. Die übrigen Wände waren in einem zarten Rosa gestrichen. In der hinteren rechten Ecke befanden sich zwei Stühle und direkt daneben eine kleine Musikanlage, von der aus ich die leise Musik hörte.

Ich stellte mich in die Mitte des Raumes und drehte mich ganz langsam um mich selbst. Dieser Raums ah genau aus, wie der von damals. Oder zu mindest ähnlich. Doch das spielte für mich keine Rolle, ich hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst. Sie war gekommen, ohne dass ich es wirklich gemerkt hatte und jetzt war sie einfach da. In den Spiegeln sah ich noch blasser aus, als sonst. Meine Augen blickten unruhig umher. Meine Atmung wurde schneller. Ich versuchte, mich zu beruhigen, doch es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren.

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall. Die Musik und die Lichter waren auf einen Schlag aus. Ich stieß einen entsetzen Schrei aus und wirbelte umher. Natürlich konnte ich bei der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen, also blieb ich so ruhig ich konnte stehen. „Ganz ruhig, Bella. Das war nur die Sicherung.", sagte ich mir mit bebender Stimme- „Die Sicherung ist rausgesprungen, das ist alles." Ich schwieg und versuchte, innerlich zur Ruhe zu kommen, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Ich hörte meinen schnellen Herzschlag und befürchtete, er könne mich verraten, sollte jemand hinter mir her sein.

Die Minuten verstrichen. Nichts passierte. Noch immer leicht beunruhigt ging ich zu Boden und tastete mich voran zu einer Wand. Dort lehnte ich mich an.

„Du duftest noch ganz genau wie damals, Bella…", flüsterte jemand...

So Bine meldet sich jetzt endlich mal persönlich zu Wort ) Und ich habe mich mal an etwas Neues gewagt. Stephenie Meyer hat mich sehr inspiriert. Keine Sorge, diese Geschichte ist schon fertig, sie wird euch aber häppchenweise serviert ) Viel Spaß damit und reviewt fleißig )


	2. Chapter 2

„Du duftest noch ganz genau wie damals, Bella…", flüsterte jemand. Ich erschrak. Automatisch schlug mein Herz schneller. „Wer ist da?", versuchte ich zu sagen, doch ich bekam keinen Ton heraus. Ich ahnte, dass die Frage überflüssig war. Ich hatte keinen Zwifel, wer mit mir in diesem Raum war.

Sogleich spürte ich etwas Kaltes an meiner Wange. Seine Hand! James' Hand! Er, der mich damals in dem Ballettstudio von Phoenix gelockt hatte, um mich umzubringen! Ich spürte seine kalte Hand, wie sie langsam über meine Wange, über meinem Hals, bis zu meinem Schlüsselbein strich und dort liegen blieb. „Schön, dich endlich wieder zu sehen.", hauchte er ganz dicht an meinem Ohr. Seine eisigen Lippen glitten behutsam über meine Wange. Er küsste mich und tastete sich langsam vor, bis zu meinem Hals. Mir stockte der Atem. Ich wollte mich bewegen, schreien, irgendwas…nur, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich noch nicht vor Schreck gestorben war. „Dein Duft hat sich kein bisschen verändert, genau so blumig, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte…dabei ist schon so viel Zeit vergangen." „Nein", brachte ich panisch hervor. Das Geschehen von vor elf Jahren holt mich ein. Die Bilder schossen in Windeseile vor meinen Augen vorbei. Die kaputten Spiegel, überall Blut, meine gebrochenen Knochen. Edward…es tat weh, diesen Namen auch nur zu denken. Dieses Mal würde er mir nicht zur Hilfe kommen. Ich war auf mich allein gestellt. Ich schnappte nach Luft und was ich einatmete ließ mich erstarren. Diesen Geruch kannte ich. Sehr gut sogar. Er war leicht süßlich und berauschte meine Sinne als fiele ich in ein tiefes, lauwarmes Gewässer.

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Das war unmöglich! Er konnte nicht hier sein. Nicht nach elf Jahren. Das kühle Gefühl auf meiner Hand war verschwunden. Ich zitterte leicht und spürte, dass auch der mir so bekannte Duft sich immer weiter entfernte. Ich wusste, wenn der Mond einen Duft hatte, er genau so riechen würde.

Wieder vergingen einige Sekunden, doch meine Anspannung blieb. „Ich habe Angst", versuchte ich mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme zu sagen und stellte fest, dass es mir sogar halbwegs gelang. „Ich habe dir schon immer gesagt, Bella, du hast keinen Grund, dich zu fürchten. Weißt du noch?"

Das Licht ging wieder an. Und dort an der anderen Wand gelehnt stand er. „Edward" Schon stand ich auf den Beinen, doch ich blieb wo ich war. "Hallo Bella", sagte Edward und setzte sein schiefes Lächeln auf, welches ich vor einigen Jahren so sehr liebte. Ich betrachtete ihn und brachte nach wie vor nicht einen einzigen Ton hervor. Er sah noch genau so aus, wie damals. Sein etwas längeres rot braunes Haar hing ihm elegant ins Gesicht, seine weiße, makellose Haut strahlte mit ganzer Kraft. Seine Augen, die einen goldenen Ton hatten, schauten mich so betören ans, wie ich es noch von ihm kannte. Er war immer noch 17.

„Edward", sagte ich wieder und trat einen Schritt näher. „Schön, dich zu sehen, Bella", wiederholte er und schaute mich dann wortlos an.

Edward Cullen und ich, wir waren einmal zusammen. Da war ich auch 17. Wir waren glücklich und hatten keine Schwierigkeiten damit umzugehen, dass ich menschlich und er…ein Vampir war. Wir lebten damit. Ein Jahr lang. Dann ging er.

Anmerkung: So hier ist das zweite Häppchen für euch ) Hoffentlich schmeckt es euch gut. Der letzte Teil folgt bald ) Lasst mir doch ein nettes Review da ) Vielen Dank


End file.
